1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to maintenance tools. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for developing hybrid interactive electronic technical manuals and data.
2. Background
An interactive electronic technical manual (IETM) is an interactive electronic resource containing technical information, such as, but not limited to, maintenance data, operational procedures, self-test data, calibration information, technical schematics, diagrams, and illustrated parts breakdowns. IETMs typically have data organized in an electronic format that may permit the user to perform text searches, follow links to more detailed and related information, view animated schematics and graphics illustrating circuit flows, hydraulic and mechanical part movements, and other processes. IETMs provide well-documented benefits over traditional static, non-interactive, technical data methodologies, such as paper-based technical manuals and non-interactive native format electronic page-based manuals.
However, converting from traditional page-based technical manual data to IETMs frequently results in high costs. In some cases, the potential high costs of creation and maintenance of IETMs may be cost-prohibitive. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that overcomes the problems of the costs associated with creation of IETMs.